


When the kids are away

by amlago



Series: The pack and Stiles [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amlago/pseuds/amlago
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new message appears while Chris is holding the phone and he automatically looks at it. It's Stiles telling Peter that he's a creepy creeper and that he's forbidden to takes his pants of in Stiles home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the kids are away

Stiles opens his front door and gives the persons in the living room look of horror. He whips out his phone and snaps a picture before running up the stairs and to his room. The sheriff just rolls his eyes and ignores his son’s antics.

Suddenly a phone beeps and Peter takes out his and gives a smirk when he reads the message.

"Apparently Stiles is worried that he stepped into a parallel universe or something," he tells the others while writing a text back and sending it.

"Oh, my fucking god! Peter you creeper I fucking hate you so much!" Stiles shouts from his room.

"Stiles, language!" his dad yells back.

"Sorry! But tell Peter that there will be no orgies in the house!"

Chris grabs Peter’s phone and looks at the messages. The one from Stiles is a picture of the four of them on the sofa and a lot of exclamations points and questions about parallel universes. The message has gone out to the whole pack. In his panic Stiles has apparently forgot that Peter is part of that. Peter’s response is telling Stiles that he walked in on the negotiations to an orgy. A new message appears while Chris is holding the phone and he automatically looks at it. It's Stiles telling Peter that he's a creepy creeper and that he's forbidden to takes his pants of in Stiles home.

Chris can't help smiling when he gives the phone back, a smile that quickly turns into a grimace when his own phone signals a message. Apparently the rest of the pack found it similar strange and upsetting to find the adults getting along. And he doesn't count Derek as an adult; he is as much like a teenager as the rest of them.

Melissa’s phone rings and she answers with a sight, knowing it is her son on the other end. In the meanwhile the sheriff has grabbed Peter’s phone and looks at the messages.

"Stiles! We’re not going to have an orgy!" the sheriff shouts, and then continues showing that he is indeed Stiles father. "Four people is too few for and orgy, you need at least five, at most we could have a foursome!"

"Daaad!" Stiles complains from his room, while Scott whines over the phone about mental images.

"We could always invite Deaton," Peter remarks blandly, making the sheriff snort in amusement.

It doesn't take long before another message comes to Peter’s phone from Stiles, but this one has nothing to do with the earlier ones. This one is just an order for Peter to make sure that his father doesn't eat to unhealthy. Peter rolls his eyes but nudges the bowl of chips farther away from the other man. The sheriff gives him a look that shows he understands what just happened.

With Scott calling Melissa and Allison texting her father it's clear that they might as well go home. Peter is ignoring the text Derek sent him and instead tries to get Chris to offer him a ride. Not surprisingly it doesn't work. Chris just gives him a halfhearted glare when asked. To be fair, he might have insinuated something else than a ride home.  

Chris is the first to leave, but only because Scott doesn't stop talking to his mother. But she leaves just a couple of minutes later, after giving the sheriff a hug and hesitant offering her hand to Peter.

Peter sights, it wasn't that he had planned to stay much longer since it was quite late already but the evening had had a rather abrupt end. He glances over to the other man before starting to collect everything on the table.

"No, leave it. Stiles can do that tomorrow as punishment for chasing everyone away."

Peter gives him a leer but the sheriff only snorts in amusement.

"Stiles! Since you managed to chase everyone away it's your job to clean up," he yells and gives Peter a conspirator look when they hear Stiles protest and a load thump. "I think he fell of his chair again."

"You know most parents would be concern when their offspring falls of the furniture."

"Probably, but they don't have Stiles as their son."

Peter gives a surprised laugh, smirking at the teen when he comes down the stairs again. Stiles stops and gives them a suspicious look before grabbing Peter and pulling him towards the entrance. Peter lets the teen drag him along and only grabs his jacket before they are outside. He gives the sheriff a wave before leaving the house.

"So, is this where you warn me of your father?"

"What!? God, no, he can handle himself," Stiles fidget nervously before suddenly grabbing Peter in a hard hug. "I just realized that you don't get any hugs, and apparently my hugs are therapeutic or something. I’m happy you’re making friends and not just so you can kill or manipulate them," he says when he lets go. "Dad needs more friends."

Peter is too shocked to say anything and Stiles gives him a grin.

"Just be aware that if you think I’m bad, it's nothing compared to my dad. I’m the diluted version after all."

Stiles leaves Peter on the front porch. Peter shakes his head before he starts wandering home. This is why Stiles and his father is his favorites, he can never figure out how they will react in a situation.


End file.
